EL CHOFER Y YO
by Katarina Hyuga
Summary: Luego de eso nos acostamos ambos en la cama, mientras comenzábamos a besarnos y acariciarnos, nos besábamos con pasión mientras él acariciaba mis piernas para luego subir a mis senos y estrujarlos con suavidad pero a la vez con firmeza, LEMMON...


_**Hola antes que nada quiero aclarar que este fic lo publiqué en otro foro bajo otro seudónimo así que no es un plagio, solo es una aclaración, espero que sea de su agrado contiene lemmon así que si eres menor de edad lo lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad cuídense mucho nos leemos pronto bye.**_

**EL CHOFER Y YO.**

Fue en un viaje a la playa que realicé en un pequeño período vacacional, yo era la única que no llevaba compañía, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga estaba tomándome unas merecidas vacaciones después de tanto estrés en la Universidad, al inicio de este viaje no me incomodó el hecho de no llevar compañía como mis amigas, pues pensaba que me relajaría bastante al ir sin compañía y para tratar de disipar todo el estrés y la tensión de esas últimas semanas.

Al abordar el automóvil quedé impactada ante un par de ojos negros con un hermoso brillo que jamás había visto, lo recorrió con la mirada era un chico de no mas de 24 años unos hermosos ojos color ónix al igual que su cabello el cual llevaba de forma desordenada, rostro Kami! Que rostro, parecía tallado por los mismos ángeles, facciones finas y elegantes, nariz respingada, labios delgados y sensuales, cuerpo de infarto, hombros anchos, brazos fornidos y musculosos sin llegar a exagerar, abdomen marcado, piernas también marcadas y buen trasero, llevaba un traje de color negro con una camisa de vestir color blanco manga larga y una corbata también negra, lo único malo de era que él, era el chofer del automóvil que nos llevaría hasta el hotel y además si acercaba mucho a él sabía que comenzaría a murmurar acerca de ella aunque él chico parecía serio y hasta indiferente aunque me miraba con un extraño destello en los ojos.

Durante el camino hacia el hotel una de mis amigas Sakura por ser un poco más alta le hizo compañía al chofer, Sasuke ese era su nombre, al darme cuenta de ello comencé a sentir celos sin fundamento, así me mantuve hasta llegar al hotel.

Al momento de registrarnos en el hotel, no me di cuenta de que mi habitación estaba al lado de la de Sasuke, al parecer el sí se dio cuenta de ello.

A la hora de la cena, salimos al mismo tiempo de nuestras habitaciones, en ese momento me comenzaron a surgir ideas en la cabeza, imaginándolo en el baño o si nuestras camas concordaban en la misma pared, ó como sería él en la cama, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de despejar esas ideas y baje al restaurante del hotel.

Después de la cena, él subió primero a su habitación a los quince o veinte minutos después subí yo permanecí tranquila tratando de visualizar mis ideas anteriores. Poco tiempo después de entrar a mi habitación tocaron a mi puerta estaba en pijama, casualmente llevaba un camisón de tiras a media pierna de seda color azul rey, me puse la bata a juego y entreabrí la puerta para verificar de quién se trataba y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Sasuke.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece? – pregunté con tranquilidad ocultando mi emoción abrí mas la puerta dándole mas confianza.

- Me dejarías pasar a tu baño – pidió con voz ronca y sensual -. Es que en el mío no sirve el inodoro – explicó Sasuke, yo asentí y señalé el baño, suspiré con decepción pensé que no se había dado cuenta de ese suspiro pero me equivoqué.

Caminé hacia el pequeño tocador que estaba colocado en una esquina de la habitación y comencé a quitarme el maquillaje cuando él salió del baño.

- Te ves mucho mejor sin maquillaje – manifestó con su hermosa voz, tratando de aligerar el ambiente yo me sonrojé ante su halago y sonreí con amabilidad.

No me di cuenta cuando se acercó a mí y me tomó por los hombros mientras se acercaba a mi oído.

- Gracias – susurró con voz ronca y sensual, lo que hizo que me erizara cosa que él notó y se retiró de la habitación.

El siguiente día había un tour iríamos a una playa diferente, así que nos tocó viajar en autobús Sasuke me pidió que le ayudara con el cobro de las casetas ya que casualmente el sería el conductor del autobús pero me negué y Sakura, se ofreció a realizar el cobro.

Al llegar a la playa las chicas le ofrecieron a Sasuke subir al barco que recorrería varias playas, no se hizo del rogar y subió con nosotras.

Él me pidió que lo acompañara para que no me quedara sola, ya que todas llevaban compañero acepté porque en cierta forma quería conocer el lugar, arriba del barco Sasuke y yo hablamos un poco acerca de nuestras vidas yo le dije que era soltera, él se reservo el comentario lo cual se me hizo extraño que me dio a entender que tenía compromiso, con la bebida y el oleaje me comencé a marearme por lo que opté por dejar la bebida, Sasuke me cuidó pues me di cuenta de que si estaba interesado en mi.

En el barco ofrecieron una promoción de tequila y no lo pensé dos veces y pedí la bebida, Sasuke me retó a que no me la tomaba así como estaba de mareada, yo le respondí que sí y que era lo que quería perder. Curiosamente Sasuke se sonrojó y yo fui por la bebida que finalmente tomé.

Al bajar del barco nos metimos al mar y por debajo del agua Sasuke me acariciaba, yo no opuse resistencia hasta que vi a Sakura acercarse, no sé porque pero me molestaba que ella estuviera detrás de Sasuke, sólo que él tuvo que decirle delante de mí que no lo buscara pues no quería ser grosero con ella. Sakura se retiró y no lo volvió a buscar en cierta parte me sentí mal por ella pues era mi amiga pero también se lo había ganado.

Al finalizar el recorrido y volver nuevamente al hotel Sasuke me pidió si quería pasar la noche con él, fue directo. Por una parte tenía miedo de tener relaciones con un desconocido pero sus ojos negros, sus labios sensuales y también el riesgo de algo prohibido, me excitaba mucho más.

Yo acepté pero con la condición de que cada quién entrara a su habitación y después de que todos se durmieran él fuera a mi habitación, al llegar me coloqué mi pijama azul rey de seda para esperar a que el tiempo pasara.

Cumplido el tiempo, recibí un mensaje en mi celular, que hizo que abriera la puerta y apagar la luz, llegó Sasuke, cerró la puerta y encendió la luz, me besó con pasión y lujuria nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban en una danza interminable que solo estaba logrando excitarme entonces le pedí que por favor apagara la luz y encendiera la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa de noche ya que quería ver sus ojos al momento de hacer el amor.

Él me obedeció sin replicar, me llevó hasta la cama mientras me susurraba al oído que le había gustado desde que me vio mientras él se desnudaba, yo no llevaba ropa interior y el camisón que portaba era fácil de quitar pero él me pidió que lo hiciera yo, ya que quería observarme mientras lo hacia.

Luego de eso nos acostamos ambos en la cama, mientras comenzábamos a besarnos y acariciarnos, nos besábamos con pasión mientras él acariciaba mis piernas para luego subir a mis senos y estrujarlos con suavidad pero a la vez con firmeza, esa simple caricia me hacia soltar pequeños gemidos debido al placer que me generaba, estábamos recostados de lado poco a poco él fue bajando sus manos hasta mis glúteos y los apretó con fuerza, me volteo haciendo que quedara debajo de él, comenzó a besar mi cuello, hasta llegar a mis senos los lamió y succionó a placer haciendo que mi excitación y gemidos crecieran, luego fue bajando hasta llegar a mi clítoris donde jugueteó con su lengua, me pareció extraño ya que era la primera vez que me hacían sexo oral, separó mis labios y lamió mi clítoris mientras que introducía uno de sus dedos en mi vagina, haciendo que lo tomara por el cabello con fuerza, comenzó a mover su dedo en forma de embestidas para luego succionar mi clítoris, me estaba haciendo ver estrellas y constelaciones, introdujo otro dedo yo jadee ante eso, él continuaba succionando mientras movía sus dedos más rápido, de pronto todo desapareció mi vagina se contrajo signo de que estaba teniendo uno de los mejores orgasmos, Sasuke saboreo mis jugos, sacó sus dedos de mi vagina para luego llevar sus manos hasta mis senos y comenzar a masajearlos con ahínco.

Mis pezones se endurecieron y él subió para succionarlos, pero le pedí devolverle el favor, así que no recosté en la cama para primero besar su cuello, mientras bajaba esparciendo besos por sus pectorales y abdomen, hasta llegar a su pene el cual tenía un buen tamaño, pase la lengua por mis labios y luego la pase por su miembro lo escuché soltar un jadeo que me hizo sonreír, después introduje su cabeza en mi boca mientras comenzaba a succionar, el acariciaba mi cabello y yo estrujaba sus testículos, lo escuché gemir y tensarse signo de que estaba apunto de tener su orgasmo pero Sasuke se retiró e hizo que me colocará en cuatro para luego comenzar a penetrarme con fuerza, cuando lo sentí dentro de mí fue una sensación inexplicable.

Me embestía con fuerza era la primera vez que me tomaban así pero me gustaba gemía como nunca, sentía dolor pero era un dolor placentero que estaba gozando, Sasuke me veía retorcerme del placer y al parecer le gustaba mucho lo el espectáculo, sabía que me vendría en cualquier momento y parecía esperarlo con ansias, gemíamos y jadeábamos con cada embestida.

Al llegar mi orgasmo cerré los ojos disfrutándolo mientras emitía un gemido anunciando mi orgasmo, él emitió un sonido gutural anunciando también el suyo, nos desplomamos en la cama, él trataba de mantener su peso para no aplastarme, al cabo de unos minutos salió de mi y comenzó a vestirse, yo me quedé recostada en la cama solo cubierta por una sábana observándolo sin duda Sasuke era un hombre atractivo, cualquier mujer lo desearía, además era un amante excepcional, se acercó a mí para darme un beso que se torno apasionado mucho más que los anteriores con el cual nos despedimos prometiendo repetir la historia el próximo verano, de eso no había ninguna duda.

FIN.


End file.
